User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk Games Special~Johnny's Top 5 Games of 2017
Hello everybody and Happy New Year to you all. It's that time of year again where I pick my Top 5 games of the year, and I have to say that this year was quite interesting when it came to video games. So without further ado, here are my Top 5 games of 2017. 5. MLB The Show 17 This edition of MLB The Show continues it's traditions of a dynamic and realistic Baseball Video Game. It also added some more mini games such as Classic Mode where you can play the game in the style of those 90's style Basebal Video Game. The other game modes remain the same, so no real changes. But in Road to The Show, it is more interactive where your player talks to the team's coach or the manager, or oyur player's advisor, his agent or even the media, and whatever reaction you get depends on what you say to them. Though, I think there's some room for improvement such as a choice to whether enter the draft or choose a team, request a trade or a position change or when to retire. But all-n-all, this was still a great play. 4. Tekken 7 The latest (and maybe final) installment of the popular TFG franchise. As the world gets worse due to the war between the Mishima Zaibatsu and the G Corporation, one journalist goes all over the world to find some personal answers after his family died. Heihachi (the current leader of the Zaibatsu) also is reminiscing his past with his wife Kazumi and where the Devil Gene came from, what will happen now is unknown. The mechanics in this game (notorious to be quite difficult) is a bit streamlined which makes it more simple and easier to play. The game also has their own super moves which in this game are called "rage arts" where the character does a Street Fighter 4 style pose and perform their moves if it connects. Much like in Tekken Tag Tournament 2, you can also purchase (with the game's money called fight money which you can earn by playing either online or offline game modes) different costumes and hairstyles and even accessories for each character and you can even purchase character endings from previous installments. The game also features Akuma from Street Fighter and Geese Howard from Fatal Fury, The King of Fighters and other SNK TFGs. 3. Ultra Street Fighter 2: The Final Challengers This may be just me, but I prefer Street Fighter over other TFG franchises. As this is just a graphical upgrade of Super Street Fighter 2, it is still a very good game. Though, the graphics are pretty much the same as they are in Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo HD Remix for the PS4 and X-Box. But this game has more characters as it features Evil Ryu and Violent Ken eventhough they're not exactly "new" characters (Evil Ryu is from the Street Fighter Alpha series of games and Violent Ken is from SNK VS. Capcom: SVC Chaos). There are also more game modes such as Way of the Hadou Mini Game where you have to use the small controllers on the Switch to perform Ryu's moves such as the Fireball, the Dragon Punch and the Tornado Kick as you face M.Bison and his lackeys. It also features artwork of previous Street Fighter games as well. Before we go to the #1 games of 2017, let's go through some of this year honorable mentions. Honorable Mentions Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Injustice 2: Everty Battle Defines You Marvel VS. Capcom: Infinite 1. (tie) Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus & Super Mario Odyssey These 2 games are number 1 for a lot of reasons, each of them unique. But let me tell you how fun and great and a pleasure to play these games. Let's start with Wolfenstein. Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus Taking place several months after The New Order, The New Colossus did absolutely what The New Order and The Old Blood did before it and then some. The ability to dual-wield 2 different weapons as well as the contraptions which can enhance BJ's abilities are the 2 main reasons to play this game. The game's story also has BJ not just fighting the Nazis, but also his own family affairs (being his abusive father) as well as his old body being broken which gives him more challenges.Just like in the previous games, there's a lot of collectibles which you can find (such as Upgrade kits to upgrade your weapons) as well as newspapers and letters that will tell more of the story. Super Mario Odyssey The latest Mario installment. Everybody's Favorite Plumber is on another adventure to rescue Princess Peach and preventing her from being married to Bowser Koopa. With his new companion named Cappie, he is determined to save Peach once again. This game has a great blend of old and new, there is platform jumping in the form of the new gaming graphics and the classical 8-Bit gaming as well as Mario can find areas where he can rediscover his old gaming roots to find something called Power Moons (which are needed to power a flying viehicle known as the "Odyssey". Mario can also use Cappie to capture certain enemies and other creatures and use their own abilities. He can also purchase and wear different outifts to obtain certain Power Moons or to just go around with a different outfit. Even you have beaten the game and rescued Peach, there are a lot more Power Moons to find, which greatly adds to the game's already great replay value. This is suych a joy and a pleasure to play, so good job Nintendo. Well, that about wrps it up for this year's Top 5 Games. Don't forget to check out my other wikis, the Movies and World wikis. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out, and again Happy New Year. Category:Blog posts